Surviving Daily Life in Gamindustri!
by Lucky T. Cloud
Summary: So its another OC getting dropped into Gamindustri. Whoop dee doo. What does he do? Go on an epic quest to save the world? Romance one of the Goddesses? Become a harem king? Nah. He just wants to try and live a (relatively) normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is it normal to survive falling from the sky?

Unrelenting pressure. Like being buffeted by the wind in the middle of a storm. That's what he felt as he opened his eyes groggily.

"What is… happeNING!?" He started before ending off with a half-scream

He was shocked to find that he was no longer in his bed back home and instead found himself falling straight out of the sky with nothing to land on in sight. Whether that was a good thing was up in the air for debate. He maneuvered himself to try and get a bearing on the situation. Mind traveling a mile a minute trying and failing to comprehend the situation.

"IS THIS LIKE ONE OF THOSE DREAMS WHERE YOU WAKE UP WHEN YOU HIT THE GROUND!?" He shouted to no one in particular. Inside voice apparently lost to the wind.

He looked all around him. Seeing nothing but endless blue skies stretching far into the horizon. He felt an odd sense of serenity enveloping him as he stared out at the endless blue. Getting into a thinking posture as he fell head first.

"Well. At least when I finally crash into the ground I'll have seen this beautiful sight before death" He craned his neck upwards(downwards?) and squinted to check for any coming signs of the ground.

Almost immediately after he did the clouds parted and for a scant few seconds he saw a mass of several floating islands, each with its own massive sprawling cities.

"Whoah…"

Was all he managed to get out before his view of it quickly disappeared and his descent seemed to speed up. The world passed by in a blur of colors and sound before he smashed head first into the ground before he could even get another word out. Mercifully he didn't feel any pain from it as he was knocked unconscious the moment his head hit the ground. As quick as when he awoke he fell into the sweet embrace of oblivion once more.

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

"It was somewhere around here Iffy! I remember seeing it crash into Virtua forest kinda like Big Nep-Nep does whenever she comes back from her adventures to other places!"

Compa jogged hurriedly through the undergrowth. IF followed by a few paces behind her.

"Are you absolutely sure you were seeing things right? It could've been nothing you know" IF called out to her, though she couldn't hide an undertone of worry.

"I know it was somewhere around… Here!"

She hopped through a gap between some bushes and out into a clearing where a sizeable crater had formed. It was deep enough that she and IF had to slide down a small slope to get down to it. That was when they saw it. Like a sword lodged in a slab of stone, sitting there at the epicenter of the crash site was...

A pair of tracksuit pants. They were Red and had two light orange stripes running up each side. It looked completely out of place and outright silly but the fact remained that someone crashed into the ground hard enough to leave a crater the size of Compa's garden and buried themselves up to their waist. Compa hurried over to the pair of legs sticking out of the ground and grabbed hold of one of them.

"Iffy! Give me a hand with this!"

IF meanwhile stood to the side, wondering about the chances that the person under there was even alive. With a sigh she walked over to grab hold of the other leg to help her friend out.

"On three. One…Two… Three!" And with a herculean heave Compa sent the buried person flying out of the ground and clear out of the crater… with IF still attached to the other leg.

"WAAAAAAGH!"

The hapless pair fell in a heap. The buried individual cushioning IF's landing. Dazed by the sudden shift in position and perspective IF took a second to shake away the confusion before she focused on the person underneath her. Aside from the tracksuit pants it seemed like they were wearing a hoodie with similar coloration to the pants. Two light orange stripes ran up the sleeves and the same color lined the pockets at the front. The next thing IF noticed was that the person she was sitting on was tall. Taller than her easily by a full head, maybe more. Then she noticed they were wearing a black gasmask over their face and a hat on top that somehow remained on despite the fact that he was just violently dislodged from the ground. Next she noticed she was practically straddling them. Embarrassingly enough. She leapt off and backwards with a cry of mixed surprise and embarrassment.

"Iffy? Are you okay up there?" Compa called out as she climbed out of the crater.

She finished pulling herself up as IF stood up and dusted some dust off her coat, trying to appear nonplussed despite the flustered blush on her face.

"Are they okay?"

"I'm… not sure… They haven't woken up yet that's for sure"

"Ooh… My head…" Is what he said. But to the girls present it sounded like a groan and a series of muffled Mmph's due to the gasmask they wore.

His vision swam. His mind still recovering from the impact. He could only make out blobs of color with vague shapes. The colors that stuck out the most were light pink, brown and shockingly dazzling green before his mind blanked out and he fell back into the sweet embrace of sleep once more.

"I think they fell unconscious again Iffy. Can you help?"

"I know you can carry them by yourself so I'm just going to clear a path for you"

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

His dreams were always odd. Sometimes they were borderline drug trips and other times they were macabre horror shows of distorted melting faces staring at him for the duration of the dream. This was the first time he'd ended up somewhere fairly normal for once. A black void with furniture floating about. A coffee table levitated next to a lounge chair and a sofa. Sitting on the lounge chair was a man in a dark green suit. He had a newspaper open and was reading through it rather enthusiastically if the sounds of amused chuckles were any indication. The front page was written in a language he couldn't quite understand but had a picture of a flying creature floating between a pair of ruined looking buildings.

"Uh… excuse me? Who are you? Where am I?"

The figure in the chair stopped chuckling and closed his paper, setting it aside and laying it on a table that popped into existence right next to the lounge chair. The figure revealed itself to be a man. He looked like an elderly man, possibly in his 50's, and wore a simple dark red three-piece suit and black leather shoes. He still carried a look of mild amusement on his face as he scrutinized the person across from him. The way he sat gave off the airs of someone of authority and great respect.

"Well… ABOUT DAMN TIME BOY!"

And with that the air of authority and respect was snuffed out like a candle tossed out into a rainstorm. He leapt off his chair in an exaggerated manner, sending it careening into the darkness behind him. Ignoring that he briskly walked over and patted his guest on both shoulders.

"Honestly! You younglings are getting worse with every generation! Making us old people wait so damn long. For shame!"

He could only express confusion as the old man led him towards the still floating couch. He reached out to grab it with one hand and set it down on the ground like it weighed nothing.

"But where are my manners. Come! Sit! Sit with me boy!"

Without much choice or a means of escape he had no choice but to follow along with this old man's orders. At the very least, he was being polite about it. No sooner had they sat down did a mug of coffee appear in the old man's hand as he reached out towards the coffee table slowly spinning around at head height next to him. He took a sip of it before offering it to his guest with a gesture.

"Ah no its fine I'm not that thirsty"

"Really? Oh well then. More for me! So!" He paused to take a sip from his mug. Shivering and grunting at the bitter nectar.

"You probably have a lot of questions on your mind hm?" He set his mug down on the coffee table, now at chest height, crossed one leg over the other and gestured with his other hand towards his guest.

"Yeah. I do actually. Kinda already asked two of them?"

"Ah! Yes yes I remember. Your wondering where you are and who I am yes?"

"Not in that exact order but yeah pretty much"

The old man chuckled and reached for his mug only to find that not only had the coffee table floated off with it but its contents had spilt out as well. Globules of coffee of varying sizes floating about. He shrugged, pulled an absurdly long curly straw out of his jacket and stuck one end in one of the globules and the other end in his mouth.

"Well my boy. You are currently dreaming. Your in a dreamscape!" He spoke between sips. The sizeable globule shrinking with each one.

"As for who I am? Well. I suppose you can think of me as… a middle man" He sipped once more, only to be disappointed to find that he'd already gone through most of the coffee floating about. Only small droplets leftover.

"W-wait a sec. Middle man? What do you mean by that?"He was confused for the Nth time today now. He absently batted away the stray mug of coffee that had floated towards him during the conversation.

"Well to be blunt my boy my employers have taken an interest in you and your friends. And so they have sent me to recruit you!"

"Wait- Recruit me? And my friends? what about-"

Suddenly the world around them began to shake and tremble. Like it were marching to the beat of an alarm clock.

"Well my boy it seems we've run out of time. We'll speak again another time and hopefully I can explain things better then. Ta ta!"

"Hey! Wai-" He was unable to finish his sentence as the world around them collapsed and was bathed in light. Leaving him blinded as he returned to the waking world once more.

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

_"I think he's waking up!"_

_"How can you tell? He's wearing a gasmask!"_

_"His breathing just got quicker and he's starting to move. Oh! I think he's awake now!"_

The muffled voices sounded so distant yet so close to him. He squinted his eyes. Trying to get his bearings.

The first thing he saw as he woke was pink. That and bright, blinding pastel colors. He pushed himself up, feeling surprisingly light. He rubbed a hand against his... face? Why did it feel so smooth... and rubbery?

"Um. Excuse me? Are you okay mister?"

With a hum of confusion he turned to his side to see who was talking to him. Two girls stood beside the bed he was apparently lain on, the bed itself seemed to be too small for him. One had brown hair and green eyes and wore an oversized coat over a pair of black shorts and a a similarly colored sleeveless shirt. The other was of a color scheme similar to the room they were in. Pinkish hair and similarly colored eyes. She wore a sweater with detached sleeves and a checkered skirt.

"Mister? Can you hear me?" Asked the pink girl. He nodded to her in response. She smiled and he found himself equally bedazzled and confounded by the way she almost seemed to glow when she did.

"Okay. Then can you tell us who you are?" He nodded openinf his mouth to answer her.

"Of course. I'm Lucky. And uh... Who are you two?"

"Uh... Compa? Did you understand a thing that came out of that guy's mouth... mask... whatever? All I heard was muffled MMPH's"

~~~~{Line break}~~~~

**A/N: OKAY. First chapter done after about a few days of self-doubt and revision and it still looks like crap. Ah well. Problems of being a noob writer. Anywho. I hope you enjoyed reading this first introductory chapter of sorts to this inevitable clusterf*ck of a story I'm going to write. Updates will probably be erratic and wont have a set schedule cause thats just how I am.**

**Note: First chapter was written on mobile. Sorry for any bad grammar, mispelled words, etcetera. My phone has auto-correct turned off.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Whispered/Quiet Speech"_

**"Skill/Spell Callouts"**

[Written Speech]

Now! Onto the story!

Chapter 2: Is it odd to talk only through writing?

\--[Lucky's Perspective]--

Uh oh. Right. These girls aren't used to my Pyro-Speak yet. They can't translate what I'm saying to common English like the others could. Even then it was kinda sketchy here and there.

"Whoops. Sorry. I forgot that I- who am I kidding you don't understand a word coming out of me right now don't you?" As I said that the two shared a concerned look before Compa spoke up.

"Sorry mister but we really can't tell what your trying to say. Can you take off that gasmask so we can understand you better?" I felt a cold sweat on the back of my neck begin to form. Nervously I held a hand up to my neck and shook my head. Compa seemed confused and saddened at that.

"Oh… well can you at least maybe explain why? Oh! I have an idea!" She stood up and walked over to a cream colored drawer to ruffle through it. Meanwhile, the other girl cast a suspicious look over me.

"So you survive falling out of the sky and have an aversion to taking off your mask. What are you underneath that?" I shook my head and shrugged. I think she wouldn't believe me if I told her I was a relatively normal human under this. I don't think I'd believe myself either.

"Here we go!" Compa interrupted our conversation before it could go further by coming between us and dropping a notebook and a pencil on the bed beside me. I picked up the pencil and found it was… far smaller than I was used to. I guess it made sense since this was likely her room, so everything would be fit to her size.

"You can write down what your trying to say instead! Sorry but that's the biggest pencil I could find" I shrugged and began writing down my reply.

[It's fine. I'm being enough trouble already. I'm thankful you've given me this at least] Compa brightened at that. God she legitimately looks like she's glowing! How is that even possible?

"Oh no! It's no problem mister! This isn't the first time I've had to deal with something like this" Compa's friend rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah. Nep-Nep seems to have a habit of getting into those kinds of shenanigans. I swear its like she aims for Virtua Forest every time she drops out of the sky just to mooch off of you Compa" Compa waved it off with her smile still on her face.

"Iffy you know that I don't mind when Nep-Nep just drops in like she usually does. Now then! Can you tell us who you are mister?" I began to write before Compa spoke up with a jolt again.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce us! How rude. My name is Compa! And this is my friend Iffy!" Iffy rolled her eyes and sighed in fond exasperation.

"Iffy is just a nickname. I'm IF, the wind walker of gamindustri!" A short silence passed and I swear I could feel a wind blow through the room. Understandable since the window was open- wait was that a cricket?

"A-anyway" IF coughed into her hand, a luminescent blush on her face. She turned to me and tried to hide her embarrassment with curiosity. It wasn't working.

"Whats your name?" Taking that as my cue I finished writing.

[My name is Lucky. Nice to meet you two. And thank you for helping me out] I flipped the note book over to show it to them.

"Well then its nice to finally meet you Lucky!" Compa raised her hands cutely in celebration. IF sighed her fondly exasperated sigh again and I couldn't help but release a chuckle. Then Compa clapped her hands together.

"Now! Who wants some pudding?"

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

\--(Third Person)--

"Strange…"

Within the inner sanctum of the Planeptune Basilicom floated Histoire, the Tome Fairy. She inspected a purple crystal that floated amidst a holographic display. The doors to the sanctum opened and in stepped two individuals. The CPU of Planeptune, Neptune, and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear.

"Heeeey Histy! You called? Something wrong with the balance of the world or something?"

"Actually, yes. Something like that Neptune. How did you know?" At Histoire's response Neptune stopped mid-step and threw both arms up in surrender, eyes wider than plates.

"Whatever it is Histy I swear to me I didn't do it this time" Histoire was not convinced, giving Neptune the stink eye. She seemed to shrink at the look while Nepgear wisely stepped away from Histoire's baleful gaze.

"Sis is right Histoire! She's been with me since this morning" Histoire turned to look at Nepgear, Neptune breathing a sigh of relief when she did. Histoire could see that Nepgear was being completely honest with her answer and so she sighed.

"So it wasn't Neptune's fault… this time…" She turned back to the holographic display and the crystal floating next to it. Both sisters stepped up to get a closer look as well.

"What's that Histy? Some kind of share crystal? Is there a new nation popping up or something!?" Histoire cast an annoyed look at Neptune, who in her exaggerated panic had begun violently shaking her sister like a ragdoll.

"S-S-S-Sis! Stop! Shaking! Me!" Nepgear half-shouted to get her sister's attention to no avail. Histoire sighed again.

"Neptune. Calm down. there isn't any newfound nation with a demented CPU popping up... again" At her reassurance Neptune finally stopped shaking Nepgear, the poor girl looking like she'd been put through a spin cycle.

"Oh... Okay then!" And with that Neptune let go of her sister to let her spin around in a daze while she rushed up to get a closer look at the display.

"What's all this say then Histy?" Neptune was about to poke a part of the display showing some shiny holographic buttons before Histoire slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch that! Honestly Neptune how many times have we talked about this?" Histoire crossed her arms with a disappointed huff. Neptune put a finger to her chin in thought.

"About what?" Histoire put a hand to her face in mild frustration.

"Touching shiny buttons?" Neptune thought hard on that. Before a metaphorical and literal light bulb appeared over her head.

"Oh right! To never touch them unless Nep Jr. is there to supervise?"

"Exactly. And before you bring it up. Nepgear is currently suffering the after effects of your shaking" Histoire pointed over to Nepgear. Who was still spinning around in a daze.

_"No Uni your not supposed to pull that switch~" _Then finally unable to keep her balance, Nepgear unceremoniously fell over in a heap. Stars, Button Pads and oddly enough faces of Uni floating about her head in a circle.

"Uh... Huh... So no touching buttons?" Neptune inquired nervously, the lightbulb over her head dropping on it and rolling off to smash on the floor.

"No touching buttons" Histoire finished with a tone of finality as she turned back to the holographic display.

She scanned the various monitors, gauges and screens showing the balances of shares across the 4 nations. Planeptune's shares especially. Then after seeing nothing wrong with it she continued scanning all the others around her.

"Soooooo what reason did you call us up for Histy" Histoire was silent before she brought forth a single display showing a chart to. It was a line graph type of chart and it showed what seemed like 4 massive spikes of activity following one after another.

"This is something I've set up for monitoring your entry and exits from our dimension whenever you go off to visit others Neptune" She turned to Neptune with a concerned look.

"Oh. Neat. But uh... Why does it look like that? Is it supposed to look like that?"

"Have you done any travelling to the other dimensions these past few days Neptune?" Histoire inquired with a tint of hope in her voice.

"Uh. No not really. I've just been chillin' here at the Basilicom these past few days" Histoire turned away with a troubled expression much to Neptune's confusion.

"_T__hen this is worse than I thought..._ Neptune. These readings mean that there have been 4 different dimensional breaches in the past day alone. What's worse is that its not just a local phenomenon. Each spike here happened at a different Nation. One for us, one for Lastation, one for Leanbox and One for Lowee" She turned to Neptune with a grim look on her face.

"Neptune. I want you to investigate the breach that happened in Planeptune. According to my scans it happened somewhere in Virtua Forest. Where you usually land after your adventures" Neptune snapped a smart salute at Histoire's words.

"Alright Histy. I'm on the case! I'll swing by Compa's house and call Iffy to bring'em along too" Neptune turned and walked over to where Nepgear laid unconscious.

_"No sis you need to eat those veggies. Their good for you~"_

With a huff of effort Neptune tossed Nepgear over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and turned towards the door before stopping.

"Histy? What about the other nations?"

"Worry not Neptune. I've already sent word to the other Oracles and their likely taking their own actions as well"

"Alright. Just wondering if we'd be going on some wild goose chase across the four nations according to the usual plot lines the games follow. See ya Histy! We'll be back when we're done!" As Neptune walked out with a still dazed Nepgear over her shoulder- _"Soooo maaany roooboooooots" _-Histoire called out to her.

"Be safe Neptune! And please be careful!" Neptune threw a thumbs up over her shoulder in response. As the doors closed behind her Histoire turned back to the various screens floating before her. The Dimensional Breach chart still enlarged before her. Looking all the more ominous and making her feel exactly as small as she was.

_"I just hope this isn't as bad as I think it is..."_

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

**A/N: Aaaaaand done. This was a day late cause of shitty nrt problems. Apologies. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Express it however you want. Fav, Review, Follow, whatever. Some way to indicate you liked this thing I'm doing**

**Edit: Changed up some little things cause it wasn't saving properly**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so apparently people actually read this story so responding to some reviews.**

**TheEnderThief: Thanks for reading! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of this!**

**Kurogems****1208: Thanks for reading and I'm happy to see your enjoying this! I'll try to improve the quality of my writing as I go along but I'm a complete noob at this. If you want to see what Lucky kinda looks like my DeviantArt page has some pictures of what he looks like. As well as what his other friends look like. As for The Middle-Man well he's kind of based on G-man but more uh... Eccentric.** **To say the least...** **DA page is LuckyMcCloud. Just look for the pyro once you search it.**

**Not My Photoshop: Thanks! Hope you'll continue enjoying it!**

**As always:**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Written Speech]

_"Quiet/ Whispered speech"_

**"Skill/Spell Callouts"**

**Anyway. That done. Onto the story!**

Chapter 3: Is it fine to dump exposition during breakfast in another world?

\--[Lucky's Perspective]--

Shortly after her announcement Compa directed us to her kitchen where she had us sit down at a table while she went to fetch some pudding. While she did that I decided to strike up some conversation with IF.

[So... The Wind Walker of Gamindustri huh?] I added a bit of flair and design to the words Wind Walker in particular. When I turned the notebook around to show it to her she held up a hand to hide the blush on her face.

"S-Shut up! I was kinda young when I started adventuring alright!? I was... creative... okay!?" I chuckled and wrote down my response.

[Not the weirdest thing I've heard of. I think its kinda cool!] She shot me a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Alright. Are you just trying to earn brownie points with me or is it cause of me being all suspicious of you earlier?"

[Little bit of both. Actually. I wanted to ask about something]

"Alright. As long as we stay away from the topic of my mispent youth" I nodded and flipped the notebook to another empty page.

[What is Gamindustri?]

At the sight of my question she tilted her head in confusion.

"Really? I could kinda tell your not from around here but do you really not know where you are?

[I know that I'm currently in Compa's house but not where I am in general] She sighed at the sight of it and slouched backwards in her seat. Crossing one leg over the other.

"Okay then. Since it seems like your definitely not local and likely not native to gamindustri at all let me give you a basic rundown so you dont stick out even more like a sore thumb than you do now if someone asks" She stuck one hand up in the air and put the other on her waist in what I can only think of as a "Lecturing Pose".

"Gamindustri is a large floating continent containing four nations, albeit with one a little bit separated from the rest due to geography, and each one has a Goddess watching over it as the ruling figure- Really?" She stopped her lecture to see me raising my hand like a child asking a question in class.

"Alright. Go ahead and ask away"

[Goddesses?]

"Yes. Goddesses. You see above Gamindustri is a land called Celestia. A place only the 4 Goddesses can get to. Most of the time their down here with us at their respective nations" I scribbled down notes as she explained. Might as well make use of this thing like its intended purpose called for.

"Goddesses themselves are exactly what they sound like. Goddesses. Their immortal, have far greater power than humans are capable of achieving and are capable of accessing a form called HDD. Short for Hard Drive Divinity- Yes what is it?" She paused and asked me again as she saw me raising my hand.

[HDD? What is that?]

"I was getting to that. Think of it like a sort of super form that they can use to again full access to their powers as a Goddess. They not only change appearance but get a massive stat boost that puts them leagues above what a normal person can do, they also gain the ability of flight. Oh I forgot to mention this but most of the time the Goddesses take a human form. Using HDD for extended periods of time can be kinda taxing on them" As she finished her explanation Compa came back carrying a tray with cups of what I assumed to be pudding in them. As she set them down I noticed that one cup was noticeably bigger than the others. I turned to her and tilted my head in question.

"Oh! This big one is yours. I thought that because your so much bigger than the rest of us you might need to eat more so I brought out the Neptune-Sized cups!" I looked at the Neptune-Sized cup and compared its size to the smaller normal sized cups next to it. It was comicaly oversized. Easily more than 3 times the size of their cups. Who the heck was this Neptune? Were they the same size as me to require servings fit for a fairly large family?

[Neptune-sized cups? Is this Neptune also the Nep-Nep you two were talking about earlier?] Compa nodded with another smile as she set out the cups for each of us and distributed spoons. I also noticed mine was almost the size of a soup ladle.

[Let me guess. Neptune-Sized spoon?]

"Yessy!" Compa replied cutely as she ate her pudding. IF chuckled as she ate a spoonful of her own.

"You'll get used to it. Especially once you meet her. Neptune is a... special... kind of eccentric" She ate another spoonful as she finished her sentence and then got back into another lecturing pose. This time she was sitting up straight, one hand waving the spoon around to emphasize points and the other hand supporting it by the elbow. I dubbed this one IF Lecture Pose #2

"So. Continuing on. What did we leave off with?" I showed her my question on HDD and she snapped her fingers.

"Ah. Right. We left off at that. Any more questions on Goddesses or do you want me to go on about the rest of Gamindustri?" I pondered for a bit before writing down my answer.

[You said there were 4 nations?]

"Yes. There are. Right now we're in Planeptune, The Land of Purple Progress and ruled over by the Goddess Lady Purple Heart. Then theres Lastation, The Land of Black Regality ruled by Lady Black Heart. Leanbox the Land of Green Pastures. And finally Lowee, the Land of White Serenity" With each nation she listed she held up a finger. Compa set down her spoon and she held her head up with her hands propped up on the table.

"Hey Iffy? What are you guys talking about?" IF seemed to realize that Compa hadn't been here when we started this impromptu lecture on Gamindustri.

"Oh. Right you weren't here earlier" She scooped up another spoon of pudding and ate it before continuing.

"Well. It turns out that not only is Lucky not a local. It's likely he's also not native to here at all- wait. Let me check something" She leaned forward on the table with a hard look on her face.

"Your not an amnesiac too are you?" I raised an eyebrow at that, though it was pointless since they couldn't see it. I put down the soup-ladle/spoon and wrote my reply.

[I can recall with crystal clarity the last time I was awake I was at home sleeping. And I'd never heard of a place like this before] She leaned back with a sigh after reading my response.

"Well at least we don't have to help you jog your memory of things... Anyway. Where did we leave off again?" I flipped back to the page asking about nations and pointed it out to her.

"Oh, good, your taking notes. Alright. Moving on. In Gamindustri there exists a resource called Shares. Shares allow are basically the manifestation of the people's faith in the Goddesses." She stopped to take another bite of pudding and resumed Lecture Pose #2 while I noted down whatever she said.

"Each nation generally has faith in their own Goddess but sometimes you'll find some special cases. Like myself. I was born here in Planeptune but I generally share faith in both Lady Purple Heart and Lady Green Heart. Yes?"

[Is that allowed? Is it legal or something?] She waved her hand holding the spoon in a non-committal way.

"Theres nothing really stopping you from worshipping whoever you want. The most you'll get is some flak from the more devoted worshippers but that aside your generally free to worship whoever you want. You especially since you aren't even from here or any of the nations" She finished off her pudding with that last statement and leaned forward.

"So. Anymore questions or do you think you have it handled from here?" I shook my head and put my spoon down to write my response.

[No. I think I'm good. You know. This feels oddly like a tutorial or an info dump of exposition in a video game] She placed her spoon down on the table next to her cup and shrugged.

"Well their generally designed to be like that. Otherwise you'd have no idea what to do" She paused. Taking a second to look at me. Then the Neptune-sized cup of pudding by my side of the table that now lay empty. She switched from one to the other and then looked at my mask.

"Okay- Now I want to ask a question. How in the name of Lady Green Heart did you manage to eat all that?" I looked at my spoon and then to the cup and shrugged before writing my answer.

[I was just really hungry] That didn't seem to be the right answer. She just seemed even more confused.

"I- No thats not what I meant. I mean how did you even eat that?" I shrugged again.

[The pudding was really delicious Compa! Thank you for sharing some with me. Remind me to pay you back some day soon] IF seemed getting agitated for some reason. Gesturing from my mask to the cup on the table and making strange noises.

"Oh it's fine Lucky! I always treat my guests to some pudding. You don't owe me anything" IF seemed to become even more agitated. Strangled noises and even more wild gestures followed. I picked up my notebook again.

[IF? Are you okay? Did that pudding not agree with your stomach?] IF was sputtering now. Compa looked at her friend in concern.

"Iffy do you need me to give you a check-up? Is your tummy hurting?" At this point IF seemed close to either having a stroke or exploding on the spot.

"I- that- t-the mask!? GAAH!" She faceplanted against the table, letting out a great muffled sigh.

_"I give up. I can't deal with anymore nonsense today. I still have some quests to turn in at the guild" _At IF's muffled lamentations Compa seemed to have a metaphorical light bulb.

"Oh! Thats right! I have some stuff to do at the guild as well! Lucky, do you want to come with us?" I looked at IF, who was stretching her arms above her head, looking relatively calmer now.

"Your welcome to come with if thats what your asking. We might be cordial with each other now but I still don't trust someone I've just met by themselves in the home of a friend" I shrugged.

[That's fair. I do hope you'll answer some more questions I have on the way] Compa began putting away the cups to wash them while IF stood up and stretched once more.

"Alright then. Just let us finish cleaning up here first and we'll get going"

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

\--(Third Person)--

Back with our pair of Planeptune sisters we find them walking on the way to Virtua Forest, taking a path that would have them pass by Compa's house.

"Oooh... Sis? What happened after we talked with histy? Things are... Kinda fuzzy for me..." Nepgear walked with unsteady steps behind her sister, who was cheerily skipping ahead of her. Neptune turned around and kept walking backwards to address her sister, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"It's fiiiiine Nep jr! Histy just told us to investigate some stuff in Virtua Forest. No biggy!" Nepgear held a hand up to her head and shook it, trying to get her bearings.

"Okay. Thats... good to hear"

"Histy also said something about Dimensional Breaches and stuff. Again. Nothing too important" Neptune added in as an afterthought, twirling and resuming her skipping ahead.

"Oh. Okay... WAIT WHAT!?" Nepgear rushed to catch up to her sister.

"W-Wait up! Sis that isn't something you just add in like an afterthought! Thats something really important to know!" Neptune seemed unaffected still and continued skipping along.

"Calm down Nep Jr. It's nothing we can't handle right? I mean we're still technically really over-leveled from our last little adventure right?"

"Sis that was 3 weeks ago"

"So?"

"You've lost almost 74 levels since then cause you haven't done anything but laze around all day every day since then. And the only quests you've done were simple fetch quests or subjugation quests for dogoos" As Neptune stopped mid-step you could almost hear the sound of glass cracking as she realized how weak she'd become.

_"Uh oh. Thaaaaats not good"_

"No it isn't sis. I've only lost a few dozen levels since I've been going out on quests to make up for you but even then I'm not as strong as we were back then"

_"Crapbaskets. _Well thats all the more reason to bring along Iffy and Compa eh? _Hehehe... he..."_ Neptune laughed nervously. He candidate sighed at her sister's attitude and massaged her forehead to try and fight down the headache that was coming back. She sighed and stared up, focusing on the clear blue skies visible past the towering skyscrapers common around Planeptune, trying to clear her head a little more.

"Hey! Nep jr! Look over there! It's Iffy and Compa! And... some dude in a mask?" Neptune called out out of Nepgear's view.

"Wait. Where?" She looked down and lo and behold there were the aforementioned pair alongisde a tall masked individual holding a notebook that he seemed to be usin to communicate with them. While Nepgear was initially suspicious she quickly saw the amicable way they interacted and deduced that perhaps he was a friend of theirs. She saw the to turn a bright red at some unseen comment and wondered what he'd said to them to bring about that reaction.

"FIEND! SCOUNDREL! STEP AWAY FROM THOSE FAIR MAIDENS!" Of course. It seemed that someone in particular did not share the same sentiment as from somewhere above a blue and red streak came falling from the sky like a bolt righteous lightning.

**"JUSTICE KICK!" **And using half of the combo skill she and Nepgear had formulated in the last. That was how Nisa had introduced her boot to Lucky's face in the most extravagant manner possible. Nepgear sighed as not only did he go flying. But he went through and slammed into a concrete wall, getting burried up to his chest in it from the impact.

'Well. I've seen sis do worse first impressions. But wow. He went really far with that kick' She thought before rushing up with her sister, who was hollering and whooping about the admittedly beautifuclly executed drop kick from above Nisa had done. Nepgear only hoped things wouldn't get any worse than she's already thinking it'll be.

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

**And. Done! Okay. This took way too long cause of laziness and procrastination but Chapter 3 is here! I deeply apologize for the wait!****Anyway. Like always, show what you think however you like. Flames will be used to power ny already flaming self-loathing and feed my drive to live. Reviews, Favorites and Follows will be appreciated. See ya'll in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

As always:

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Written Speech]

_"Quiet/ Whispered speech"_

**"Skills/Spell Callouts"**

**Now. Onto the show!**

Chapter 4: Is it normal to be assaulted by pretty girls in another world?

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

-[Lucky's Perspective]-

Dark. It was extremely dark. One second I was asking IF and Compa a question and the next everything was a blur of colors, an explosive pain in the side of my head, and then this. I thought for a second I was somehow in the dream world again but I remember that I could breathe there. Here the air was stuffy and becoming more and more difficult to breathe in. I tried recalling what happened to try and figure out why I ended up like this.

'Okay. Rewind. We left the house...'

~~~~{Earlier}~~~~

As we left the house I continued asking IF questions and she answered them in turn, Compa piping in to add her own answers every now and then. She explained to me about The Guild, The Oracles and general information I'd need to know to get by on a day to day basis. Along the way to the guild we stopped by a vending machine by a park so IF could grab some drinks for us.

"Any more questions?" She asked as she handed Compa a drink and another for me. She seemed to be scrutinizing me from behind her can of soda as I held up my own can to look at it.

'Nepbull. Contents may include: An unhealthy amount of sugar, Eggplant Repellent, concentrated pudding extract, high concentrations of high-grade healing potion and artificial flavoring. Sounds like BONK! soda' I put it down next to me on the bench Compa was sitting on before I wrote out a reply.

[For now no. Seems like your getting tired dumping all this info on me] She waved away my concern as she took a sip of her own soda.

"It's fine. Better to teach you now so you don't come back with trouble on your tail later" She said. Then she saw something in the distance and squinted, trying to get a better look at something. She pointed towards a lady with a large pointy witch hat carrying a staff and speaking into a cellphone.

"Hey Compa. Isn't that MAGES.?" Compa stopped humming and turned to look at where she was pointing and her face lit up.

"It is! Miss MAGES.!" She called out and began waving to the lady. She seemed to notice and turned to look at us before sliding her phone into her coat and walking towards us. While IF and Compa are turning to greet her I decide to take a sip of this Nepbull. Honestly? Like a liquefied and overly sweetened version of Compa's pudding. Didn't taste half as bad as any of Scout's soda's. But it did make me choke up and go into a coughing fit the moment I tasted it. IF turned to look at me, looking incredulous and mouthing something along the lines of _"What the fu- how?"_ While Compa walked up to the lady called MAGES.

"MAGES.. With the period." I finished my coughing fit and looked at her with a confused groan. Was she talking to me?

"Yes. Yes I am. I apologize if it seems rude but people seem to always forget that" She sighed exasperatedly and adjusted her hat.

"Apologies. I haven't properly introduced myself. MAGES., The Mad Magician. At your service. I don't believe we've met before?" As she introduced herself another unseen wind blew around us, making her coat flare out around like a cape or cloak. I wrote down my reply on my notebook.

[Nice to meet you Miss MAGES.. I'm Lucky. I'm sorry but it's difficult for me to talk with my mask. So I can only communicate like this] I held it up for her to see and as she read it she narrowed her eyes.

"Would it not be simpler to remove your mask?" I shook my head, nervous again. She shrugged in response.

"Very well. So long as we can communicate I suppose it is fine" She then turned to the two girls with me. IF was still looking confused _"How did he drink that? The mask-"_

"Compa, IF. It's good to see you too again. It' been quite some time hasn't it?" That seemed to snap IF out of her confusion

"Huh- Oh. Yeah, it has been awhile since we last met MAGES." MAGES. nodded and started searhing through her coat for something.

"I believe this is what you both requested of me last we met?" She held out a container. It was a small glass bottle. The contents were a murky pink fluid of some kind that sloshed about and...had hearts in it? Compa smiled and took it from MAGES. hands.

"Thanks Miss MAGES.! Iffy's really needed one of these. It's the last one she needs right?" IF immediately reached out for it and hid it in her coat.

"Ah- Thanks MAGES.! Maybe the next time we have this transaction we do it somewhere more private!?" IF hunched over with her hand still in her coat, like she was trying to hide the bottle even more. What was it about that bottle? Some kind of noodle incident I'm not aware of?

"Yes. I distinctly remember it involved Dogoos, Slimy tendrils and Eggpla-"

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!?" IF's shout attracted attention from some people around us but most seemed to shrug and keep moving. IF blushed even more and coughed into her hand, taking the other out of her jacket and straightening her posture while dusting off some imaginary dust.

'Is she reading my mind or something?'

"Yes. Yes I am"

'Cool'

"Thank you for the compliment" MAGES. said with a tip of her hat.

"ANYWAY... That aside what else brings you back here MAGES.?" IF said, trying to change the topic again.

"Private matters. But all I can say is that Histoire asked a favor of me and asked me to be discreet. I was actually considering visiting you two to drop this off before heading my way" IF raised an eyebrow on the topic of private matters but shook her head.

"Well if its something Histoire asked of you we can't exactly discuss it out here. We were heading to the guild to turn in some quests anyway. See you around?"

"Of course" She turned to look at me and tipped her hat again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lucky. I hope we meet again" I tipped my own hat in response and off she went, her coat flaring out behind her as she left. Walking down the streets of Planeptune before disappearing amidst a crowd of people.

"Well... That was a thing... Let's keep going shall we?" With IF's urging we all kept moving. I'd already tossed my can of Nepbul in a nearby garbage bin while the other two drank theirs and likewise disposed of them in some bins we passed by. We continued walking in an awkward silence before I pulled out my notebook and started writing again.

[So... Dogoos?]

~~~~{Present Time}~~~~

All I could remember after that was seeing their faces light up in blushes before hearing someone screaming from above and a painful feeling at the back of my head not unlike getting punched by an Uber'ed Heavy Bot with Crits on him.

In other words it was so painful I couldn't even muster up the strength to shout in pain. I'd be surprised that I'm still alive but I did survive falling from the sky. Speaking of that experience I was once again buried in something for the second time today. It did not make the experience any easier for me. And the air was getting thinner. So it was getting harder to breath. Oh Crap.

-(Third Person Perspective)-

It was a comical sight to see in the streets if Planeptune. A man's body embedded from the chest up inside a concrete wall with a bunch of cute girls around it arguing. Though to the denizens of Planeptune this wasn't anything out of the usual when it came to not only their Goddess but also those she associated with.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't know! I just thought he was doing something indecent!" These were the words constantly repeating themselves out of the mouth of a blue haired girl wearing a muffler, googles and a jumpsuit while IF and Compa struggled to pull out their friend.

"He was just asking a question! Admittedly we weren't expecting it but this is a HUGE overreaction to something like that!" Nisa shrunk at IF's berating. Turning away from her, IF adjusted her hold on Lucky's leg and turned to Compa.

"On three!" She received a nod in return. Both girls adjusted their grips on their respective legs and braced themselves against the floor.

"One! Two... THREE!" They heaved again. And after the Nth try they succeeded in pulling him out, this time without IF being sent flying in the end. Unfortunately due to the way they pulled him out his head proceeded to slam against the floor with a thud and a muffled grunt of pain. They laid his legs down on the ground and crouched by his side. He propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed his head with the other.

"Oooh... Did anyone get the number of that Heavy that just threw a haymaker at me?" Though to the others it was just a bunch of muffled mumbling.

"Lucky? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up 4 fingers in front of Lucky's face.

"4?" Once again they only heard mumbles. IF began snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Compa can you take care of him? I'll see what Nep and the others want" Receiving a nod in return she stood up and walked over to where Neptune, Nepgear and Nisa were standing. Neptune was still praising Nisa for that kick.

"That was awesome Nisa! That kick was beautifully executed if I say so myself!" Neptune put her hands on her hips and nodded in smug approval while Nepgear nervously glanced at where Compa was making Lucky chug down a healing potion.

"Uh- Iffy? Is your friend there gonna be okay?" Nisa seemed to shrink even more into herself at Nepgear's question. IF sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Considering how he's survived falling out of the sky with barely any scratches I'm pretty confident he will be. Now" She turns to Nisa and gives her a stern look. Nisa chuckles nervously.

"It's good to see you again Nisa but this isn't exactly what I had in mind for our reunion" Again, Nisa chuckled nervously. Scratching the back of her head and looking anywhere but at IF or her innocent victim.

"Ehehe... S-sorry about that. I'm still a little jumpy cause of some troublesome things I dealt with in Lastation"

"More criminal syndicates?" IF asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Preeeetty much. The last few were kidnapping people and they all wore gasmasks to disguise themselves. I thought that guy was a member of them. But looking at his mask it looks like they don't really match so... Sorry again?" IF sighed and looked back to check on him.

"Well it seems like he's doing just fine now. If your gonna apologize to anyone then apologize to him" IF turned to walk back over to the pair while the other three followed behind her. Compa was handing him his notebook and pencil when he looked up at IF.

"Still alive?" He didn't bother writing a response and instead gave her a wobbly thumbs up. Compa smiled up at IF.

"He's just got a little Booboo but he'll be fine. Nothing a healing potion can't fix" She looked back to Lucky and asked him with a tilted head.

"You think you can stand now?" In response he gave her a wobbly nod before he shook his head. After steadying his head with his other hand he gave her a more steady nod and stood up. Finally he got a good look at his assailant.

"Alright. Lucky, some short introductions. This is Nisa, the one who kicked you. And these two are Neptune and Nepgear respectively" IF gestured to the three behind her in order.

"Guys, this is Lucky. Someone Compa and I helped out this morning. He's a bit self-conscious about his mask so he never takes it off and you can't really understand what he's saying unless he's writing it out. Bear with him okay?" IF looked between the the two groups before settling on Nisa with a raised eyebrow. Said girl blushed and looked down before taking a deep breath and puffing her chest out. She walked up to Lucky.

"Ah- Hey there! Uhm... Sorry about hitting you like that... You see I'm a Hero Of Justice!-" Another wind blew in from out of nowhere as she struck a pose, making her long red scarf flutter in the air. "- And I was dealing with this crime group that wore gas masks as disguises and they were kidnapping people and I thought that maybe you were one of them so I... _kicked you?_" As she continued with her apology her confident stance continued to degrade. While she did that Lucky wrote out his response.

[Ah it's fine. You did it for your friends and to be honest I've had worse hits... maybe. My memories of those are spotty at best. Important thing is that I'm still alive I suppose?] He showed her his notebook, which was surprisingly unscathed from the hit, his subsequent flight and the landing that followed. She read over his response and sighed in relief, looking like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Whew... Again, I'm really sorry about that! I'm still a little jumpy about things... Does it still hurt?" In response to her question Lucky rapped one hand against the side of his head, visibly wincing but giving her a thumbs up.

"Aaaalright! Now that that little bit of filler is over let's move the storyline along! So Mr. Tall, Red and Masked, what brings you here and how'd you meet with our friends Iffy and Compa there?" Here was when the shorter of the two purple haired sisters interjected, leaning forward with her hands behind her back and a curious look on her face that set off alarm bells in Lucky's head.

[I'm just someone they helped out after ending up in a bit of a bad spot. Now I'm trying to help them out in return] Neptune put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Reeeeaaaally? You're not some edgy teen protag come from above to sweep these poor innocent maiden's off their feet so you can have your wicked way with them!?" Silence was all that met Neptune's short outburst. She looked left and right and shrugged.

"What? I'm just guessing!"

"Sis. That's not a very polite thing to assume of someone" Nepgear said, shaking her head.

"Well who knows! I could've been right and we'd have kicked off a really cheesy Harem Isekai story or something?"

"Nep, you've been reading too much manga. Now why don't we all find some place to sit down and discuss things a little more easily?" IF intervened by stepping in between all of us. Everyone was in agreement. So with Neptune stating her desire for some pudding they all walked off to find somewhere to sit and talk things over.

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

"So you fell out of the sky?"

A muffle yes and a nod of agreement.

"You got knocked unconscious when you landed headfirst into the ground and buried yourself up to your torso."

Another MMPH and a nod.

"And after Iffy and Compa helped you out your paying them back by offering to do quests with them?" At this he pulled out his notebook and wrote his reply.

[Well. That was more implied than stated but yes. Basically] As he held up his response he took another sip from his drink. A mug of milk tea with a straw in it. While he did this IF continued to stare incredulously at the phenomena before her that everyone continued to ignore.

_"Seriously how the fu-"_

"So Ge-Ge! What were you and Neptune doing out here anyway? Did Histy finally convince Nep-Nep to go out and do stuff?" Compa asked Nepgear over a cup of her own milk tea. Nepgear sighed in response.

"Histy told us about a situation around Virtua Forest. I'm not sure about the details cause of Sis shaking me silly before Histy could explain but its something to do with dimensions... and stuff... It makes my head spin trying to recall anything. Sorry." Compa wave her hand in a dismissive manner.

"It's fine Ge-Ge. Don't force yourself to if you can't" As Compa finished speaking Neptune finally remembered what they were originally there for while stuffing her face full with her 3rd- wait no- 4th bowl of pudding. She hopped up to stand on her seat.

"OWH! Dat rewmimbs mwe-"

"Sis. Don't speak with your mouth full" At Nepgear's admonishment Neptune chewed in earnest, looking like a determined guinea pig with its cheeks stuffed full of pudding as she did, before swallowing and continuing.

"That reminds me! Compa, Iffy. Do you two want to come with us to Virtua Forest and investigate? We could really use your help!" Iffy, finally snapped out of her ruminations, pulled out one of her phones and flipped it open. She frowned as she turned to address Neptune.

"Sorry Nep. But the we took some quests a couple of days ago and need to turn them in today. The deadlines won't allow us to pass them in any later. Maybe we can catch up with you two afterwards?" Neptune fell back into her seat, dejected. At this point Nisa, who'd been staying quiet since they'd all sat down to eat, spoke up.

"Maybe I can come along instead?" All at once all eyes on the table turned to her.

"T-that is if it isn't that much trouble? I have nothing else to do for the day and was planning on visiting Nep anyway" Neptune perked up and grabbed both of Nisa's hands in hers. Eyes sparkling with relief and

"Thank you Nisa! Thank you! A thousand times thank you!" Nisa smiled determinedly, matching Neptunes's grip with her own.

"I'll be sure not to disappoint you my friend!" IF watched from the side, an eyebrow raised in contemplation. She hummed in thought before voicing her suspicions.

"Hey... Nep?"

"Yeah Iffy?"

"Did your level drop since the last time we went adventuring?"

"..._Maaaaybe?_" IF sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Nep. I've told you once. I've told you a hundred times. Histy's probably told you thousands of times. Your a Goddess. And you really shouldn't neglect your duties as one" Neptune raised her hands in surrender, chuckling awkwardly. Nisa merely looked even more motivated now.

"Then that just means I'll simply work harder to assist you my friends! I swear on my honor as a Hero of Justice!" She jumped up in a similar manner to Neptune, standing with one foot on her chair and the other on her table, striking a pose while her scarf fluttered behind her dramatically through some unseen wind. The others simply stared in silence. Nisa simply struck another pose, fist raised in the air.

"This I swear to you my friends! Whatever threat or foe we may face I shall stand before it FEARLESSLY! **JUSTICE!**" Neptune, motivated by Nisa's short tirade jumped up and raised her fist in the air alongside Nisa with a similar cry of "JUSTICE!" before both of them began laughing boisterously. While that happened Nepgear sighed in frustration and turned to IF.

"Iffy. I think we can handle this now that we have Nisa with us so you, Compa and Lucky can go and finish your business at the guild. But we'd really appreciate it if you could come with us" What went unspoken is that Nepgear would also appreciate having another sane person in the group. IF nodded.

"We'll try if we can but I can't make any promises. Something might come up at the guild and you know my duties after all" Nepgear sighed again, in resignation this time.

"Well it's something I suppose... Well We'll be seeing you I guess. Sis? Nisa? Let's go... Um... Guys? Hello?"

While Nepgear tried to convince the two to stop laughing IF and company bade them goodbye, not needing to pay as the Restaurant had given them an incredibly generous discount on account of having their Goddess eat there.

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

After a short walk the trio found themselves standing before a building of similar design to others in Planeptune. Futuristic in design with glass windows stretching from floor to ceiling. The front doors made of glass and opening automatically with each passerby. IF lead them as they entered the building and walked towards one of the open kiosks. Lucky, in the meanwhile, ogled everything he possibly could. This was nothing he'd ever seen before, having been somewhere nowhere near as advanced as Planeptune was. In the midst of that he noticed he got separated from the others and hurriedly made his way to them, standing behind IF and looking over her shoulder at the holographic display she tapped away at.

"Alright. Just drop the required items here..." She put her hand behind her and in a purple flash of pixels a small pouch appeared in her hands, much to the astonishment of Lucky. Sensing his confusion IF tilted her head back to glance at him as she dropped the pouch into an opening on the side of the kiosk.

"Later. Aaaaand There. Quest Complete!" A part of the kiosk opened up and a plate slid out, her reward quickly appearing in another purple flash of pixels. What seemed to be a bottle of Nepbull and some other bottles labeled with Red Crosses as well as a stack of small golden coins. IF pulled something from behind her, a disc set in another strange device, and held it above the items. In another flash of pixels they disappeared and seemed to be sucked into the device. IF put it away and stepped aside to let Compa turn in her own quests.

"I'm guessing your curious about that so I'll sum it up as best as I can. We use these disks-" She held up her device, a disk, for Lucky to see.

"-to store our things. Theres a hard limit to how much and exactly what we can store in them but their pretty convenient. Credits, equipment, materials, personal belongings. Things like that" She pocketed her disc while Lucky nodded. Compa walked over after completing her own quests and retrieving the rewards. Just as she did though one of IF's many cellphones rang. She flipped the cover off and slipped the phone out to flip it open in one smooth motion, reading over whatever message she'd just received. Her eyebrows furrowed before she flipped it closed, slipped it back into its case and snapped it shut in another singular motion before turning to Compa.

"Sorry Compa. An urgent mission just popped up and they need me to be there. You think you two can handle catching up with Nep yourselves?" Compa looked saddened but nodded. Then she stopped and put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Actually. Why don't you and Lucky go and handle that urgent mission?" IF wasn't the only one to do a double take at Compa's suggestion. Lucky hurriedly wrote out his own response.

"Compa. Are you sure? For one. Are you sure your gonna be fine on your own? Second. This isn't exactly a simple dogoo extermination mission. It's got to do with that border city between Planeptune and Lastation. You know? The one with the near constant zombie outbreaks?" Lucky by this point had erased or scratched out several responses during IF's reply and showed his final reply.

[Yeah! I mean I know I said I'd be willing to do anything to make it up to you guys and I'm more than willing to fight some monsters but I've got nothing to fight them with. And if I do go with IF are you sure you'll be fine on your own?] Compa waved them both off.

"I'll be fine you guys. It's not like it's so far away I'd need some kind of dedicated escort. And Lucky could use the experience! Not like he'd have much to worry about with you there to watch over him Iffy!" IF flushed at the praise and scratched her cheek, still looking apprehensive.

"Well... I suppose if I look after him... Lucky. Have you ever been in a fight? If we're doing this I don't want to have to lug your butt around like an escort mission"

[I've been in my fair share of fights. I used to be a mercenary after all] IF nodded as she read the last part.

"Good. That makes this easier. Now we just need to get you some equipment. And I know just the place" She turned to Compa but she was cut off before she could say anything.

"I told you two already I'll be fine! Now I'm gonna go off an catch up to Nep-Nep now. Bye!" She walked away, waving at the two as she did. This left the two to stand in awkward silence by the quest kiosks. IF broke it with a cough to clear her throat.

"So... Let's go get you some equipment"

~~~~{Line Break}~~~~

**AN: FINALLY. Christ this took way too long. Been almost a month since I started this and I ain't abandoning this... maybe. I mean college starts in a few days so I'll have even less time to write this but I'll do my best to keep this up through all the gaming, studying and sleeping I'll be doing once college starts. Mostly studying though. Anyway. Apologies for the slow update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _Even though it ended off on a bit of an awkward note I guess._**

**See ya! Lucky, signing off.**


End file.
